Wishing for a miracle
by Yumenyan
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya has a secret,he only has one more year to live.With his remaining time,he vowed that he will bring back his teammates who had changed for the worst to their original selves.Will he fail or will a miracle occur?Very slight Akakuro *Re-upload*
1. Prologue

Prologue.

"You only have one more year to live."

Those words haunt Kuroko deeply though it was just yesterday that he heard of the news. The expression that the doctor made did not help at all. In fact,it just made the situation worser. Kuroko had never felt so crestfallen before. Even when his precious pet dog died. Kuroko did not even know why he was this sad. It was only when he look at his teammates that he had found his answer.

* * *

"Yo,Tetsu!"a tan and tall basketball player with short navy blue hair,Aomine Daiki(otherwise known as ganguro)called out to his best friend and partner in basketball.

"Wait up,Dai-chan!"running behind him was a girl with long wavy pink hair-who is now running out of breath from running(courtesy of the ganguro).

"Good morning Aomine-kun,Momoi-san."Kuroko greeted politely like usual.

"Good morning to you too,Tetsu-kun!"Momoi greeted back cheerfully before glomping onto the *cough*short*cough* teal hair boy who was previously reading a novel.

"Oi,Satsuki!Stop hugging Tetsu,you are choking him!"

"Bleh!Da- Aomine-kun is just jealous!" "Say what!" Kuroko just sighed silently at the two childhood friends'daily bickering-still being hugged by Momoi.

"Stop arguing at the front gate every single day,childish people"Aomine and Momoi immediately ceased their argument and looked back to see Midorima holding his lucky item-which seems to be a light blue frilly ribbon,with a irritated expression plastered on his face.'Somehow seeing Midorima-kun irritated while holding a girly item look ridiculous.'Kuroko thought to himself while trying to suppress his laughter.

"Shut up four eyes,get use to it already!"Aomine shouted at Midorima.

"Hmph,it's not like I care or anything but if you two keep on arguing at the front gate every single day,other students-especially me,won't be able to have a good mood for the rest of the entire day."Midorima retorted back.

"Midorin tsun tsun~!"Momoi cheekily said with a grin that can easily compete with Cheshire Cat.

"S-sh-!"

"KUROKOCCHI~~!"Midorima facepalmed himself hard at the obvious newcomer."Another annoying brat is here."he muttered to himself.

"Good morning,Kise-kun"Kuroko greeted the cheerful blond.

"Good morning Kurokocchi!"Kise replied while attempting to hug his beloved tealette,which the latter easily avoided.

"Oi,Kise what about us?You did not even bother to greet us!"Aomine stated.

"Ehhhh~ but in my 'to do list' I only need to greet one person,which is Kurokocchi~!"Kise said like it was about the weather.

"Urghh damn you and your idiotic hair,idiotic face and idiotic attitude!"Aomine said-obviously irritated.

"Says you Aomine!Geez,honestly why do I even bother hanging out with you all, wait till Akashi arrives."Midorima said with a tone like he had given up on life.

"Hah!?The oh so glorious Akashi-sama is not even here even though school is starting soon!I bet he overslept."

"Is that so,Daiki?The last time I checked you are the one who was late for both classes and practices 13 times."A familiar intimidating voice said from behind Midorima.

"Geh!?A-Akashi!"Aomine stuttered.

"Yes,it's oh so glorious Akashi-sama as what you have stated ,I wonder which is better,running 50 laps around the school or writing a 97,000 words long essay?Ah,but since today is a new school term I guess I will just go easy on you and just stab you with my scissors. What do you think Daiki?"Akashi asked with a eery smile.

"H-huh?Eh-ummm errr"Aomine said while silently praying for his own safety for he love his life a lot thank you very much.

"Good morning,Akashi-kun,Murasakibara-kun"Kuroko greeted the two,deciding to save Aomine's poor butt. Aomine had never been so thankful for Kuroko before.

"Good morning Tetsuya."

"Mornin~Kuro-chin~."Murasakibara replied lazily while munching on his chocolate flavored pocky.

"let us go to class now,we don't want to be late at the first day of a new term,do we?"Akashi stated before walking into the others followed the red head shortly of course,Aomine,Midorima,Kise and Momoi are still arguing-over worthless things. Kuroko glanced at the four before continuing reading his novel.

'If only time could just stop ticking here.'Was his last thought before the bell rang,signaling the start of lessons.

* * *

Author Note

Hiiii~~~ （≧∇≦）I'm Yumeno and this is my very first fanfic! I am more of a artist but I thought it would be nice if I could try writing a story so here it is! I have been a knb trash now a these days sooo xDDD Please do ignore the grammar mistakes ;A;; I might find a beta tester soon www.I know that this chapter is kind of short but it's just the prologue sooo...I will try to update as often as I can and I will try to also make the future chapters longer(because I love reading long chapter stories so I understand your feelings xDD)I am new to fanfic so this fanfiction is kind of like a 'test' so that when I get use to writing,I will be able to write more new stories! Don't worry,I will not drop this story :)So I hope you enjoyed this story and please leave a review!(They are my main motivations)Until next time~Thank you for reading this story! EDIT:I deleted the previous publish because there was a error so I re-published the story ~Yumeno


	2. First Miracle

"Are you hiding something from me,no,from everyone,Tetsuya?"

'oh no'

It has only been exactly 14 hours 43 minutes and 6 seconds since Kuroko was told of the bad news and his secret has already been found out. Yes,if it has not been obvious enough yet,Kuroko Tetsuya is now facing a big crisis,that is,being confronted by Akashi Seijuurou. It is currently lunch break and they are at the rooftop. When Akashi reque- _demanded_ for Kuroko to meet him at the rooftop during lunch break,Kuroko already held his suspicion. But he did not thought that it would be _this_ bad.

"I am not hiding anything,Akashi-kun."Kuroko finally replied,praying really hard that the red head would stop his interrogating.

"You know you can't hide anything from me Tetsuya.I suggest you not to lie either."Akashi insisted.

'Of all people….'thought Kuroko,silently cursing his luck.(Midorima is sure going to give him a lecture if he found out about this)

"Akashi-kun,I really am not hi-

"Tetsuya."

" _sigh_ ,fine,I am really not hiding anything from you but if i have any troubles or worries I will surely tell you,is that alright?"Kuroko,desparately wanting to just fly to the cafeteria and buy himself a vanilla milkshake, said.

"Fine."Akashi said giving up knowing Kuroko's stubbornness. Just then,the school bell rang signalling for the end of lunch break.'oh thank god' Kuroko thought to himself. Without wasting a second,Kuroko immediately ran out of the rooftop and went back to his classroom - unable to handle the tense atmosphere at the rooftop.

* * *

When he arrived at his classroom,he was panting hard as in _really_ hard He is not the type of person who would run 24/7 -*cough*Aomine*cough*  
neither does he have a high stamina. It was only a few meters and he already felt like collapsing ,he tried to at least get to his seat without anyone noticing(not like they would anyways)The moment he step his foot into the classroom,he lost his balance and almost kissed the floor if not for the table of the student that sat near the entrance door. Luckily despite the movement of the table that Kuroko had caused due to his weight(who knew tables were so light that someone who has a possible feathery weight like Kuroko could actually move it)the student did not notice him.

'Thank god for the second time' Kuroko,who did not want anyone to see his messy appearance,thought. Maybe luck was at his side today after all.

"KUROKOCCHIIIIII" _Not._

Kuroko really just want to either run away(again) or just simply hit the idiotic blonde _hard_.Since the first choice seem rather unrealistic,he chose the second option. Just when Kise was about to glomp onto Kuroko for the umpteenth time,Kuroko raised his arm elegantly and ignite-passed Kai him. It send Kise flying to the end of the classroom. Kuroko was even surprised by the effect - not believing that he still had the strength to use ignite pass Kai. Even though he had prevented the life threatening hug,the scene had caused everyone,well _almost_ everyone(Aomine was sleeping,Midorima was busy admiring his girly item for some reason,Murasakibara was munching on his snacks,Akashi did not even bother looking up from his book and Momoi was missing from the class)to look at both Kuroko and Kise. Kuroko's wish of not wanting anyone to look at his panting mess was apparently not heard by the gods.

"K-kurokocchi,why did you i-ignite passed me?K-k-Kai some more.N-n-n-nice hit tho-"and he di- errr passed out. It was miraculous for Kise to actually still splutter out some words despite the painful ignite-pass Kai that Kuroko had blessed upon him. Kuroko sighed and went back to his seat.

* * *

~Time skip(after school)~

Kuroko was in the middle of packing his books when Kise came running towards his seat and slam his hands onto kuroko's table.

"Hey hey Kurokocchi~Are you free tomorrow?"Kise cheerfully asked.

Kuroko thought for a moment before answering"Yes,I am free tomorrow,Kise-kun"

Hearing Kuroko's answer,the blonde immediately raised his fists and punched the air."YAYYYYYYYY! If it's okay with you Kurokocchi,do you want to come with me to my modeling studio tomorrow?I always wanted to show Kurokocchi my beautiful form when I work~"

'Now that Kise-kun mention it,I have never seen how Kise-kun is when he works.I guess this can count as memories with Kise-kun since I don't have much time left…'Kuroko thought sadly.

Seeing the melancholic look on Kuroko's face,Kise immediately jumped to conclusions and said "K-kurokocchi,if you do not want to go I am totally fine wit-

"Kise-kun,I'm going"

and I can alwa- wait Kurokocchi did you just..?"

"Kise-kun,I'm going"

"R-really!?omgomgomgomg yesssss Igettogooneadatewithkurokocchiomgthisisthefirstandlastchanceomgomgomgo-

"Kise-kun?"

"A-ahahaha s-sorry Kurokocchi,I kind of got too excited there ahahahaha anyways I will pick you up from your house at 8.15am tomorrow so be prepared!Oh and also no plain outfits Kurokocchi~"

"No problem Kise-kun,well then,see you tomorrow at 8.15am."Kuroko said calmly- trying his best to cover his worry as his plan of just choosing whatever clothes he sees in his closet had failed.

"Bye Kurokocchi~!"Kise said gleefully while waving his hands like an idiot.

* * *

The moment Kuroko arrived at his house,he rushed to his room(gosh how many times must he run on the same day)and slammed open his closet. Knowing him and his horrible fashion sense,it will take more than 2 hours for him to actually settle on what to wear. After an hour of hopeless searching,Kuroko decided to call Momoi to help him.

"Hello Momoi-san."

"T-t-t-t-tetsu-kun,w-what's wrong?Y-y-you never called me before."Momoi stuttered at her crush's sudden call. She was on her way home with her two best friends when Kuroko called ,let us just say she tripped over her own foot and crashed into a pole when he called.

"Sorry for the sudden call Momoi-san.I was wondering if you are free right now as I really need some fashion advices for tomorrow."

"Yes!Yes I am free, I am perfectly free!I will come over to your house now if you don't mind!Also are you going somewhere tomorrow?"

"Thank you very much Momoi-san,I don't mind. And yes,I am going out with Kise-kun tomorrow. Originally I wanted to choose whatever clothing I see in my closet but Kise-kun told me not to wear any plain clothes,so I called you."

"A-ah I see…w-well then see you later,Tetsu-kun."

"See you later too,Momoi-san."Kuroko said before hanging up.

True to Momoi's words,she arrived at Kuroko's house in less than 10 minutes while panting heavily(she was too excited that she get to help Kuroko that she ran as fast as she could)After lots of mix and matching and disagreements,both Kuroko and Momoi finally made their final decision.

* * *

Kuroko woke up 1 hour before the assigned timing as he had to tame his monstrous bed hair After lots of struggling,he finally tamed it. Next,he quickly ate his breakfast and changed his clothes. He wore a white sweater with some blue coloured designs over a black shirt and long dark blue jeans.(*I am not good at describing clothes but its basically the one that Kuroko wore in the endcard with kise(he will also be wearing the same one from the card)

Just then,the doorbell rang. Kuroko immediately went to open the door and was surprised to see Kise at the doorstep- fully dressed.

"Good morning Kurokocchi~Thank god you actually wore proper clothes!"

"Good morning to you too Kise-kun,its not 8.15 yet so why are you here so early?Also,what do you mean by 'proper clothes' I always wear appropriately,unlike Aomine-kun."Kuroko said while pouting a bit- feeling a bit offended.

"Ahh I was too excited to see Kurokocchi so I came earlier!And don't feel offended Kurokocchi! I don't mean it that way!What I meant was,well,errr I can't put it well but you don't really put any effort in choosing your clothes?"

"Don't worry Kise-kun,I understand. In fact,I guess you are right.I just do not see the point of dressing up but since Kise-kun told me to not wear plain outfits,I asked Momoi-san to help me yesterday."

"Ahh..I see." 'Good job Momocchi!'Kise silently thanked Momoi.

"Well then shall we go?"Kise asked.

Kuroko gave a slight nod and the two of them went inside the car that Kise's manager drives with to get to the studio.

* * *

When they arrived at the studio,everyone that walk passed them greeted both Kise and his manager. Kuroko was of course,went un-noticed but he did not mind at all though,he hates attention anyways.

"Ah,Kise-kun,nice to meet you,I am Takeda the publisher of the magazine that you will be modeling the cover for and I am honoured to work with you."

Kise gave a small smile and said"I am glad to work with you too,Takeda-san."

After the introductions between Kise and Takeda-san,Kuroko decided to introduce himself too as it would be rude if he did not.

"Hello Takeda-san,my name is Kuroko Tetsuya.I am Kise-kun's friend,I hope I would not be bothering you if i observe from the side."

Takeda-san jumped slightly at Kuroko's sudden appearance but calmed himself down after a few seconds."A-ah,nice to meet you Kuroko-kun,and you would not be bothering us so help yourself and observe all you want!"Takeda-san said while flashing a smile.

'He is a nice person.'Kuroko noted to himself and returned a small smile.

When Kise was modeling,Kuroko noticed something off about him. It was like his smiles were _forced. Kuroko_ did not even need to be _really_ close to Kise to actually notice that about him. Unlike the smiles he use when modelling,when he was talking to Kuroko and the other generation of miracles,his smile was pretty much _real_.Especially when he was playing basketball. He would smile when he got the ball,when he passes the ball and when he score a point,you could definitely tell that he is having fun. And the number of times he smile increases dramatically when he is playing against Aomine. Even when he loses,sure he would whined _alot_ ,but he would quickly recover with a smile and ask Aomine to play against him again and again. However,the smile slowly faded away day by day when Aomine no longer played basketball with all his heart. Saying his infamous line of 'The only one who can beat me is me alone' , Kise,who started playing basketball because of Aomine,had also followed his footsteps and started to think that basketball is boring. Kuroko hated that spirit. He wanted to change the generation of miracles back to their original selves. He only had one year,but he is determined to use the remaining time to create a miracle.

* * *

When Kise's job is done,he invited Kuroko to grab some lunch at both of their favourite fast food restaurant,Maji burger. Kise got a chicken burger,some fries and a drink of cola while Kuroko ordered the usual,a vanilla milkshake.

"Kurokocchi,I don't think a vanilla milkshake is enough! This is why you are so thin and light!"

"It may not be enough for you but its enough for me,Kise-kun. Drinking a vanilla milkshake is like eating 10 pizzas for me. Besides,nothing is more delicious than vanilla milkshake."Kuroko replied.

"err...if you say so Kurokocchi...knowing you,you will probably not change your mind no matter what I say,right?"

"Glad that you know."Kuroko deadpanned.

And the two of them ate their food quietly,unsure of what to say. When they are done with their food,they walked out of Maji Burger and saw a few middle school kids playing basketball at the basketball court near Maji Burger. Seeing as there was nothing much to do and there was still a little bit of time left,Kuroko and Kise decided to observe the middle school kids playing. No words have been spoken between the two but they are sure of something,that the middle school students are having fun. Just then,when one of the students was about to pass the basketball,the ball was suddenly stolen by someone who was not playing in the game earlier.

"Hey,hey,you have been playing for such a long time!Now scram!Its our turn now."the leader of the thugs said.

"B-but we came here first!"a brave student said.

"Hah!?Who cares ab-

"Now,now don't get too excited,how about we play a match?Whoever wins gets the court."another thug said while putting his hand on top of the other's shoulder.

"Sure,why not!?But I am afraid that these little kids are too scared to play against us!"

The middle school students clenched their fists and accepted the challenge without a second thought as they hate being looked down on.

* * *

During the tip-off,one of the middle school students got the ball and was about to pass it to his teammate when the opponent kicked him and snatched the ball away. The student who was kicked clutched onto his sides and said angrily"Hey!That is not how you play basketball!It's against the rules!"

Kise who had been watching the scene said "wow…..those thugs sure are being unfair,basketball is not played like this,right Kurokocchi?"

However,when he turned his head to the direction where Kuroko was suppose to be standing at,he saw no one. Kise panicked and was frantically chanting his name when he saw a mob of teal hair at the basketball court.

"Hah!? Who cares about rules?We play however we like!"the leader of the thugs retorted back and was about to punch the student when suddenly,the basketball was being spinned on his nose,burning it.

"Gah!W-who did that!"

"Basketball is not played like this,you are being unfair."Kuroko said while spinning the ball with his finger.

"Say that again you brat!"

"How about we play against each other?With the way you are playing,I am sure that I would be able to defeat you."Kuroko said calmly despite the situation.

"Hah!Why not?It is not like you can do anything alone."

"Well too bad for you then,because he is not alone."A voice said from behind Kuroko. He turned his head around and saw Kise with a confident smile.

'T-tall…..'All of the thugs thought at the same time. Thus,the 2 versus 5 match began. With Kuroko's magical passes and Kise's perfect copies,they won the match with 50-8. When they are done with the match,the walked out of the court and decided to go back home after the tiring day.

* * *

"Geez,Kurokocchi,you should not just run off by yourself like that!I was really worried you know!Imagine what would happen if I was not there?"

"I am sorry Kise-kun,I would not do that again. But look at these guns."Kuroko said while showing off his non-existent muscles.

"You do not have any,Kurokocchi!"

"But we had fun didn't we?"Kuroko asked.

Kise paused for awhile before replying "Yeah,we did. It was fun today."

"If only you could smile like how you were when you are playing basketball more often,Kise-kun"Kuroko mumbled quietly.

"Hm?Did you say something Kurokocchi?"

"No I did not. Anyways,thank you for sending me home,Kise-kun.I had fun today."Kuroko said and was about to walk into his house when Kise called him.

"What is it Ki-

Kuroko was cut off by Kise's sudden hug. Unlike his usual hugs,this one was more passionate,more tight and more _careful._

"Kise-kun?"Kuroko asked,confused.

"I don't know why Kurokocchi.I don't know why but I feel like this will be our last time together alone and that you will disappear the moment I let go of you."

Kuroko's eyes widened a bit at Kise's words but calmed down after a while and he flicked Kise's forehead,causing him to let go of Kuroko.

"Ow!What was that for Kurokocchi!?"Kise said in between his tears.

"What are you talking about Kise-kun?I am not going anywhere."Kuroko managed to say while holding back his tears. He hate lying. Especially to his best friend.

"Ahaha….I guess you are right Kurokocchi,I am just being silly."Kise said while scratching his head. "Well then,I will be going. See you next Monday,Kurokocchi."

"Wait,Kise-kun"

"Hm?"

Kuroko lifted his arm and lightly pat Kise's head.

"Good work for today. You have done well."Kuroko said softly.

Kise was surprised at Kuroko's sudden affection as he had never done such things to him before. But he soon regained his composure and whispered "Yeah."And for what seems like ages,Kise smiled.A _genuine_ smile.

* * *

 **Author's note**

Ahhhhhhh I am finally done with this chapter ;A;;;; I am not sure if it's enough but I tried ahahaha.I can't write feelsy scenes cries but I hope this light Kikuro chapter is enough for now!And also thank you so much for all of the reviews,favs and follows!Like I cannot stop smiling when I see people reading this story (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) (I'm still smiling) And yes,I am playing to make Kuroko hang out with each of the Generation of Miracles and like Idk make memories with them cause you know….But anyways!Thank you so much for reading this story!I will try to update the next chapter as soon as possible :)

 **Q/A section~(and also the thank you section XDD)**

Asterbear:Ahhhh thank you so much!You know when I went to fanfiction and I saw your review,I was literally jumping on my bed and screaming like no tomorrow XDD

Daygon Yuuki:Oooh that is a good idea!I will consider it :)

Buri:Thank you so much! Ahhhhhhh *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* I cannot stop smiling like a idiot hnng

Once again,thank you so much for all of your supports!


	3. Second Miracle

**Warning:There will be some OOC-ness in this chapter and probably in the future chapters too as I cannot really write personalities well but I hope it's still okay ;A;;**

* * *

"Kuroko?"

"Midorima-kun?"

Now this is an unexpected yet not surprising meeting.

Kuroko was bored at home and decided to pay a visit at the library when he bumped into the Oha Asa fanatic- Midorima Shintaro.

"It sure is not surprising seeing you here,Midorima-kun"

"Hmph,I can say the same for you."the shooter said while pushing his glasses up slightly. As usual,he is holding his lucky item,which seems to be a paintbrush today,with his bandaged hand. In fact,the world must have ended if you see him without his lucky item with him.

"I guess so..What books are you searching for?"Kuroko asked curiously.

"None in particular. I am just killing time in the library as I am currently on a break."

"A break?"

"It's Saturday today and during the weekends I usually help out at the hospital. It's not like I wanted to but I was forced by my father,saying something like I will be the future successor. _Sigh._ What about you,Kuroko?"

"Hmm.I am just finding some books that peak my interest to read. There really isn't much to do at home. What books do you recommend?"

"I see. Well since I am free I guess I will help you in your search of books. What genres do you prefer?"

"Hmm"Kuroko thought for awhile. He read books of all kinds of genres but there really isn't a particular one that he actually like. In fact,he loves all of them.

"Mystery….maybe?I prefer those where there are lots of suspense and mysteries that aren't _really_ obvious. I have seen lots of books that have mysteries that are really easy to solve till the point where there really is no meaning in reading them."Kuroko stated as a matter of fact.

"Mystery huh…"Midorima mumbled to himself while strolling through the shelves. He slides his finger across thousands of books while trying to find a good title that Kuroko might like. After passing a few books,he finally stopped at one. He pulled the book out of its original spot and handed it to Kuroko.

"This book is better than most of them out there. The suspense is practically everywhere and the mysteries are hard to solve. You might need to crack your brain for a good 3 hours to be able to figure it out. Also,the plot twist at the end is something you never expected."

Kuroko accepted the book with his pale hands and stared at the _very very_ fancy cover. If not for the title,Kuroko would have mistaken the book as Romeo and Juliet. He speed read the summary at the back of the cover and surprisingly, he likes it very much. Kuroko looked up to Midorima from the book

"Thank you for recommending this book to me,Midorima-kun.I really like it."Kuroko thanked the shooter with a smile.

"I-it's not like I wanted to,I only did it because you asked me to and I just happen to have the time."Midorima stuttered while pushing up his glasses again- trying to conceal the blush that had formed from Kuroko's rare smile. Furthermore,It was directed towards him.

Kuroko laughed inwardly at Midorima's behaviour. 'His tsundereness will always never change I guess.'he thought.

Kuroko walked towards the library table and pulled out the chair. Seeing as there is no point in going back home to read when he can just do so at the library, he sat down on the chair and started reading the book that was handed to him earlier. After a few minutes,Midorima sat on the chair opposite of Kuroko and begin reading the book that he had picked for himself. It was titled "The seven deadly sins". Not surprising for Midorima if you would ask Kuroko.

The two read in silence. Comfortable with each other's presence. If anyone that the both of them knew saw them in their current situation,no doubt that they would be shock. Midorima and Kuroko,seeing them together is like Akashi wearing a tutu willingly. Yes,it was that impossible. Both the shooter and the phantom sixth man don't particularly get along with each other. The both of them have like literally one thousand differences and the only possible similarity between the two is probably only their love for reading. The main differences between the two is definitely about basketball. Midorima is not really fond of Kuroko's playing style and his way of thinking towards basketball. The latter held the same reasons. Kuroko,however,wants to change Midorima's mind. He wants him to know that basketball is all about teamwork- seeing as the shooter rarely passes the ball to someone and just immediately shoots it whenever he has it. Same for the rest of his teammates. He would change their minds. Simply by telling them would be highly impossible,for sure. He has to _show_ them.

* * *

After what seems like ages,Kuroko closed the book and stood up. The clattering sound of the chair made Midorima glanced up at Kuroko.

"Thank you for accompanying me,Midorima-kun. It was nice being with you. Well then,I will be going ahead first,see you soon."

"Y-your welcome. B-by the way,it's not like I'm curious or anything but,are you going home now?"Midorima stuttered. He did not want the phantom to leave just yet. He has to admit,he enjoys Kuroko's company.

"Hmm,not just yet. I am going to visit the Tokyo hospital first."

Midorima's ears perk up at Kuroko's statement. "The hospital?What business do you have there?"

Kuroko inserted the book back to its original place before answering "Nothing. Just visiting someone."

Curioused,Midorima stood up and placed his book into the shelf. "I will come along with you. My father works at that hospital and he wants me back by 3 which it's like,soon."

Kuroko nodded slightly and walked out of the library- with Midorima following closely behind him.

* * *

The moment they walked into the hospital,all the nurses and the doctors passing by immediately greeted Midorima- either giving their respect as he is the hospital's head doctor's son or because of his well-known potential in the hospital. Midorima, however,simply ignored all of the greetings and compliments that some gave and just continued walking behind Kuroko.

When they went further into the hospital,the surrounding got quieter. Midorima let out a sigh of relief that he did not know he was holding. He _was_ kind of tensed by all the attention he was given. As the two of them enter the elevator,Midorima asked Kuroko the question that he had been wondering.

"Kuroko."

"Hm?"Kuroko answered as a reply.

"If you don't mind me asking,who is that 'someone' that you are visiting?"Midorima asked nervously. He was sweating a bit- afraid of Kuroko's answer. However,Kuroko did not respond. Midorima glanced at Kuroko and saw his tightened fists. 'I must have asked something sensitive.' Midorima thought as he clutched onto his lucky item.

Although the level that they are headed to is only at the 9th level,it seems that the time ticking in the elevator is passing _really_ slowly. The air within the elevator was so heavy to the point that Midorima had to breathe through his mouth. He immediately regretted asking the tealette the question.

When the elevator doors finally open after what seems like _eternity_ ,Kuroko replied while walking out of the elevator.

"My mother."

Midorima's eyes widened by a small fraction at Kuroko's reply. It was no wonder that Kuroko took such a long time to reply. To say that he was surprised is probably an understatement. Kuroko rarely speaks anything related to his family or even himself. Nobody,not even Aomine and Kise,his two closest friends compared to the others in the team,even know where Kuroko lives. Everything about Kuroko is a mystery. An _enigma._

"What happened to your mother?"Midorima asked another question after a few silent walking along the corridor. It was unusual for Midorima to pry into other people's business but he had no choice but to be curious. He hates to admit but he wants to know more about the phantom or at the very least,his blood-related parents.

"Why don't you see for yourself? It is kind of hard for me to explain right now. Also Isn't your father asking for you,Midorima-kun?"

"When we walked into the hospital earlier,the nurses and doctors that have greeted me will most likely inform my father of my presence so it's fine. If father ever needs my help,he will call me."

"Hm,I see."Kuroko replied softly before stopping in front of a white door. Midorima looked briefly at the nameplate on the door before following behind Kuroko into the room.

On the bed that was placed near the corner of the room,laid a woman that look no more than 40. Her face is as pale,if not,paler than a ghost. The colour of teal on her hair is starting to fade away. The bones on her arms are sticking out obviously. To add on all of the flaws,she is in a coma. It was almost like she was _dead._ The only signs that was given to proof that she is still alive is the soft yet shaky breathing that was heard in the room and the beeping of the monitor that tracks her heart rate. Despite seeing lots of other patients,Midorima had never seen someone _this_ sickly before. And this 'someone' was Kuroko's one and only mother.

Midorima's eyes were set still on the patient sleeping peacefully on the bed- not aware that Kuroko had already reached to his mother's side.

Kuroko intertwined his fingers with his mother's and whispered softly but loudly enough for Midorima to snap back to reality.

"Hello mother,it's Tetsuya,your son."

It's heartbreaking for Midorima to watch the two family members interacting one-sidedly. He clutched onto his lucky item even harder than he already was while silently praying for the woman's recovery. Midorima does not even want to know what happened to her anymore. All he wanted was for her to recover and be happy with her family again.

"I wonder if I would be joining you soon,mother." Kuroko said while managing a sad smile.

"What?"Midorima asked,not understanding the meaning behind Kuroko's words.

"Nothing. Would you like something to drink,Midorima-kun?"Kuroko asked in an attempt to change the topic.

"I want a red-bean canned drink,thanks."

Kuroko nodded and went out of the room,leaving Midorima behind.

* * *

"Ah! Kuroko-kun,you are here again."A voice said from behind Kuroko. He turned behind at the familiar voice and was not surprised to see Dr Midorima,his friend's father.

Kuroko bowed politely and greeted back "Nice to see you again,Dr Midorima ."

"Haha! Still as polite as ever huh?" he said jokingly. Despite have a stern face and a strict voice that could rival Akashi's,Dr Midorima is actually really kind and cheerful.(For Kuroko at least)

"Anyways,how have you been these days? Do you feel uncomfortable?"he asked. Dr Midorima is Kuroko's personal doctor and is also the only one who knows about his sickness as he told him to keep it a secret.

"I have been feeling normal,in fact,I feel great. However,I do feel dizzy and nauseous sometimes but it's probably from my basketball practices."

"I see…..well,just don't push yourself too hard."he said while giving Kuroko a reassuring smile.

"I won't. Umm.. Dr Midorima?"

"Hm?"

"I know that I have ask this countless of times but….is there really no way for the sickness to be cured?"Kuroko asked while tightening his fists,fingers digging into his palm.

Dr Midorima flinched a bit before regaining back his composure and replied softly while gripping onto Kuroko's shoulders "I'm sorry…...there really is no cure. I will try my best to find one though!"

Kuroko forced a smile at Dr Midorima's words. He knows that he is trying his very best to find a cure to save his life,and so must he himself. He have to save his teammates.

"Um..so I will be going ahead now,see you next time,Dr Midorima."

"Alright,stay safe okay? Also,can you help me call Shintaro? I need him."

Kuroko gave a slight nod before heading back to the direction that he was heading to before the doctor called him.

* * *

Kuroko was walking towards the vending machine to buy drinks while thinking about his situation when he saw a familiar guy leaning against the wall while drinking a can of ice-tea.

The way his raven coloured bangs are parted to the left and how his jacket was held over his shoulder is definitely not foreign to Kuroko. It has been a long time since he last saw him,and there he is. Right in front of him.

"Nijimura-senpai?"

* * *

 **Author's note**

I finally update after I don't know 6 days? XDD I was thinking on how to continue the story so I'm sorry if it took such a long time ;A;; My fingers just kinda type by itself so most of the time I have no Idea what I wrote in this chapter xD And all the grammar mistakes ahhhh Sorry if this chapter is kinda short :( ( definitely shorter than the previous one ) Also if you are wondering why this story is kinda slow paced it's because it's suppose to be like this? I just want to try to like write the interactions between Kuroko and the GOM and all so ye…..Ehh what else to say hmm Ah! I kind of estimated the amount of chapters this story will have and it's about 10+ ish I guess?I also have thought of all kinds of other stories so I will start posting one of them when this story ends :) Please do continue to support this story and review~

 **Q/A , Thank You section~**

 **Daygon Yuuki** : ooh about Kise being kuroko's bestie,I actually realise that mistake after I read through the story again XD But I actually meant one of his closer friends! For the pairings,this is actually more of a friendship kind of fanfic(because I can't write romance /cries I'm still learning qwq ) but I will add some light romance with akakuro(my otp www)and maybe some other pairings!And you asked for nijimura-senpai so here he is~ When I read through your review,I was thinking on how to add Nijimura into the story and I just kinda go with the flow xD(if you get what I mean)Thank you so much for your review~!

 **Kuroshiroryuu** : hnng,thankies~~! ───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ──── thank you for your review!~~~~~

For those who have followed and favourited this story,bless you all~~ :D


	4. Third Miracle

I'm sorry this took so long ;;; I have been busy with school and sorts :( I will be honest here,I have no inspiration nor idea on how to continue this story and I have been procrastinating more than often. But I ensure you that I will not abandon this story :) Just a heads up though,I'm sorry if the updates are slow ;;; Most of the time it's either school or just me procrastinating(I'm so sorry)Also,I have been practicing on writing Angst as this story obviously needs it and I want to make myself cry(I think I'm a M) Another thing is that I might rewrite this story when I complete it to satisfy myself(especially this chapter because I don't know what am I writing for this chapter and most of the things said probably makes no sense)

One more thing is that I might post some new stories I have written(when I'm procrastinating)to boost my motivation :D Most likely though,I will just post one chapter and concentrate on this fanfic because I feel really guilty leaving this alone. Anyways enough of my babbling,thank you so much for all the support and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter!(though it will probably disappoint you as much as it does to me ;;;)

 **Warning:There is lots of dialogue here(yes that is a warning)Possible OOCness too ;; oh and bad grammar..**

* * *

"Nijimura-senpai?"

The said person turned to his left and almost spitted out his drink.

"K-kuroko?!"Nijimura stuttered while choking on the drink.

"It has been such a long time,"Kuroko said while smiling-amused with the scene laid out in front of him.

Having finally regained his composure,Nijimura replied,"Uh..yeah. It has."

"May I ask what are you doing here at the hospital?"

"Nothing much,just visiting my dad."

"...I see,"Kuroko have heard about Nijimura's father-being one of the reasons of quitting as the teams's captain,but decided not to press on.

"So,"the older of the two spoke after a long period of silence, "how's the others doing?"

Kuroko lightened up at the question,"Kise-kun is being as obnoxious as ever,Midorima-kun is still not being honest with himself,Murasakibara-kun is apparently married to snacks-not a surprise there,Aomine-kun is a forever idiot and Akashi-kun is being...himself?"

Nijimura stared at Kuroko like he had grown two heads,"I-i see...damn those brats being immature and not behaving themselves when I'm not there..."he muttered under his breath. Remembering the other's presence,the ravenette faked a cough before asking again,"How about you?"

Kuroko flinched at the question but replied calmly,"Fine,I guess?"

Nijimura's eyes narrowed at the flinch but decided not to question the tealette.

"Well then,"Nijimura pushed himself off the wall and crushed the can of drink expertly with his right hand with barely any effort before throwing it into the bin."I will be going ahead first,see you around Kuroko."

Kuroko nodded in response and bid the other goodbye. Nijimura turned his back to Kuroko and walked a few steps before opening his mouth again,"Hey,Kuroko."

"Yes?"

"What..."Nijimura started hesitantly,"What are you doing here at th- You know what,never mind."With that,he walked away while waving his hand.

Kuroko stood at his spot,confused at the other's weird behavior but immediately dismissed the thought to get the drinks.

'Midorima-kun must be waiting impatiently for his beloved drink right now.'The tealette giggled to himself at the thought.

.

Somewhere in the hospital,a certain green haired teen sneezed.

* * *

"I'm sorry for taking such a long time,Midorima-kun."

"Finally,"Midorima huffed while pushing up his glasses."What took you so long?"he asked as he accepted the drink Kuroko handed to him.

"Ah..its nothing. I just met Nijimura-senpai along the way and we chatted for a bit,that's all."

"Nijimura-senpai..?Visiting his father?"

Kuroko nodded in response,"It seems so."

Midorima sighed before drinking the drink with relish.

"Hey,Midorima-kun..."Kuroko took a deep breath before continuing. "What...do you think about life?"

Midorima's eyebrows furrowed and he took one more sip before opening his mouth,"...why are you asking?"

Kuroko shrugged,"Just wondering. If Midorima-kun doesn't want to reply then it's f-"

"Boring."he cut off the other's sentence. "Life is,bluntly speaking,boring. For me at least;it's rather uneventful."

"That's not w-"

"That's not what you meant, I know. But I follow fate,that's what matters. The future has already been decided."

Kuroko let out a long sigh. Why did he even thought asking Midorima was a good idea. His mouth curved upwards. Some things never really change. Suddenly ,he felt pain on his forehead. Kuroko looked up and frowned,"Midorima-kun,why did you flick my forehead?"he reached up one of his hand and rubbed his forehead. The tingling sense of pain is still there.

"That's because you were making an idiotic face."

"I wasn't."Kuroko pouted.

"Whatever."Midorima turned away to face the wall while pushing up his glasses. It was only for a short while,but Kuroko could swear,that the other had smiled behind the hand pushing up his glasses. A small smile that could be easily missed. But it was a large one,for Kuroko.

The tealette glanced at the clock before remembering something,"Midorima-kun,I saw your father earlier. He is asking for you."

Midorima finally removed his gaze from the wall and looked at Kuroko,"Hmph, I see. Then I will go ahead first,goodbye."with that said,he slid opened the door.

"Ah,I will go with you."

"Is that alright? Don't you want to stay here?"

"That's fine. I will come again some other day."

"Hmph."Midorima exited the room and continued walking towards the lift without turning back to know that the tealette was following behind him.

* * *

As Kuroko was walking down the pavement while drinking his vanilla milkshake(he and Midorima split paths somewhere),he passed by a bakery. He immediately thought of a certain purple head. Before he knew it,his hand was already on the knob. Deciding that he might as well at least take a look,he pushed opened the door-the sound of the bell ringing,and walked into the bakery.

His eyes widened by a small fraction. The design of the bakery was really well done and a sense of calm engulfed him. It felt really warm.

Kuroko walked closer to the counter and drooled at the displays. Especially the vanilla cake. Just then,someone came out from kitchen,"Welcome~Ara,there's no one~?"

Kuroko snapped out of his daze and looked up to see a familiar face,"Murasakibara-kun?"

"Eh~?Kuro-chin?But I don't see anyone..."

"I'm down here Murasakibara-kun."Kuroko said while feeling irritated. How he loathe his height.

The purple head looked down and grin visibly,"Ah~Kuro-chin,ello~"

Kuroko nodded,"I didn't know Murasakibara-kun works here."

"Mm...Well~I don't exactly work here."

"What do you mean?"the tealette tilted his head in confusion.

"Hm~Last time when I came to this bakery,I didn't have enough money for the limited edition cake and they gave it to me for free~The workers-chin here are really nice~"

"Is that so...does that mean you are working here to repay the favor?"

"Yeah~For a week~"

Kuroko was kind of shocked. To think that the usually lazy and only thinks about snacks giant would actually work. As if he had read Kuroko's mind,he added,"I love making sweets anyways~Also,I can get free cakes every time my shift is over~"

Kuroko smiled. It's just how the purple head would be.

"Don't just stand there Kuro-chin~come here,come here~"Murasakibara invited with a hand gesturing for Kuroko to get closer.

"Is it alright for me?Won't the workers get mad?"

"It's okay~The workers-chin are really kind~"

"If you say so Murasakibara-kun."Kuroko was still a little hesitant. But after realizing the fact that he had not spend much time alone with the other before,he agreed to it.

The giant guided the phantom to the kitchen once he got closer. Kuroko was not surprised to see the kitchen messy. If you got one Murasakibara in a room,a hurricane will fall upon in less than 3 seconds. When he looked to the left,he saw a cake on the table.

"Ah,"Murasakibara said after noticing the tealette's gaze. "That's a cake that I made for myself from the leftover ingredients~Do you want to try it Kuro-chin?Its vanilla~"

For one,Kuroko was happy that the other actually remembered his preferences. Just like Midorima,Kuroko doesn't get along well with Murasakibara. It's not like they hate each other but it's just that their personality and thoughts kind of crashed more than often. Whenever Kuroko says something related to basketball,Murasakibara would frowned and change the topics. It was certainly a miracle that they were able to converse peacefully right now.

"I will be glad to accept your offer,Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko took a fork from the purple head and took a small bite of the cake. He almost moaned in delight.

"This is so delicious,Murasakibara-kun."Kuroko said in between bites in bliss.

"Eh~Is that so?I can make some more if Kuro-chin wants~"

"Thank you very much,but I would have to politely decline. I don't want to bother Murasakibara-kun."

The giant frowned slightly,"Kuro-chin is not bothering me."

"It's okay re-"

"Then how about we make one together~?"

Kuroko only stared at the other. "Um..."

"Then you would have no problem right~?"

The tealette chuckled to himself,"Let us do that then."

* * *

The purple head handed him a apron and they started baking a deluxe vanilla cake courtesy to Kuroko.

"Kuro-chin will go and take the strawberries whilst I make the batter~"

"Understood,Murasakibara-kun."With that said,Kuroko walked to the refrigerator and opened it. He scanned through the refrigerator and took the bowl of freshly ripened strawberries with two of his hands-afraid to drop it.

.

.

.

.

.

But it did.

Murasakibara ceased his humming and turned to the direction where he heard the loud clang.

"Kuro-chin?"he asked with a tint of worry in his voice.

Kuroko was there standing at the front of the opened refrigerator staring at his shaking hands.

'Why?' he thought. He held the bowl really firmly. And yet,it still slipped from his grip. He weakly clenched his fists.

'Not this soon.'

Kuroko only snapped back to reality when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

"Kuro-chin,are you okay?"

He bit his lips and turned to his back,"I'm fine Murasakibara-kun,thank you for worrying."He said while smiling weakly.

The purple head's frown deepened but he did not press further.

"If Kuro-chin says so...if you are not feeling well,tell me though~"

"Alright,thank you."Kuroko bend down and started picking up the strawberries and putting them back into the bowl. He took the final one between his fingers. Sighing,he took a bite,

.

.

.

.

.  
"This taste bitter."

* * *

"Kuro-chin,Ah~"Murasakibara said while pushing a piece of cake on the fork against Kuroko's mouth.

"I can eat it myself."

"Eh?Really~"

"Murasakibara-kun,I'm not three."

"Hm~But you dropped the bowl just now~"

"That...was an accident."Lies.

"Hmm..."

Finding the other's stare uncomfortable,Kuroko opened his mouth slightly and ate the piece of cake to satisfy the other.

"This is...expectedly good.."

"Heheh~Of course it is,our first collaboration~"

Kuroko giggled in agreement. Just then,someone came into the kitchen.

"Murasakibara-kun,your shift is over."

The both of them turned towards to the direction of the voice and saw a male who seems to be in his thirties with a large smile on his face.

"Thank you for your hard work today."

"Mm~"

"Kuro-chin,"Murasakibara called out after the worker left. "Wanna hang out~?"

"Eh?But it's kind of late now..."They have been baking for quite a long time after all.

"Eh~...hm.."

Seeing the dejected face of the purple head,Kuroko suggested,"How about you come to my house?It's nearby anyways."

"Okie~"The other agreed in less than a second.

Kuroko smiled slightly,"Then let us go."

* * *

"We are here."

They stopped at the front of a average looking,two stories house. Kuroko fished through his pants pocket for his house key and once the said item was found,he inserted it into the key hole and unlocked the door.

"Come in."Kuroko said while holding the door for the other.

"Sorry for intruding~"Murasakibara had to bend down to enter the house since he was huge. The house was not big,nor small. There weren't many furnitures and the walls were splashed with rather plain colors. But it somehow,just somehow,felt nostalgic.

"Kuro-chin's house is really comfortable."the purple head complimented.

"Hm...is that so?"

"Mm. Ah...where are your parents~?"the giant asked whilst looking around the house for any sign of adults.

"...they are on vacation."another lie.

"Heh~"Murasakibara quickly made himself comfortable and sat on the comfy sofa. "Do you have any snacks Kuro-chin?" _Typical_.

"I will go get some."

Kuroko sauntered into the kitchen and opened the cabinet where he store most of his snacks in.  
He tip-toed to grab the packet of potato chips,again,screw his height. Once he felt the packet,he was about to take it out of the cabinet when his legs weakened all of a sudden. He quickly held onto the kitchen counter for support. _Not again._

Kuroko quickly regained his composure and went back to the living room to hand the potato chips to the hungry giant.

"Mm,thankies~"

Kuroko watched the other ate his snack happily with a smile on his face. "You really do like snacks."he unconsciously blurted out.

"Hm?Well,yeah~I don't like it though. I love it."

"Well,of course."the tealette chuckled. "Do...do you love basketball as much as you do for snacks?"

The atmosphere around them immediately tensed and Kuroko knew he had step over the boundary,but he had to.

"Kuro-chin..."the giant growled slightly,"I already told you not to mention that word."

"Be honest Murasakibara-kun. _Do you?"_

 _The purple head was silent for a while and only crunching noises were heard until he spoke up,"I don't. Basketball is boring and most of the players are weak,it makes me want to crush them. I only play basketball because Aka-chin and the rest are strong and I can play against them anytime I want."_

Kuroko stared at Murasakibara with a crestfallen look on his face. His vision blurred and he blink continuously to prevent the tears from cascading. He somehow managed to whisper audibly with a broken voice,"...Why did you continue to play basketball if you find it boring? Isn't it because that you enjoy it deep inside your heart?"

Murasakibara chewed on one of the chips hard deliberately and glowered at Kuroko," _I don't Kuro-chin_."

The tealette chew on the inside of his cheek and tightened his fist. He whispered once more-more to himself," _I hope that you are wrong Murasakibara-kun...I hope that you are wrong_."

He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts and he stood up. "Why don't we play a game of poker?"he suggested.

"Mm,Sure~"

Kuroko sighed in relieved that the childish side of Murasakibara came back.

He placed the deck of poker cards on the table and gestured for Murasakibara to shuffle as he was really bad at it. The purple head did it with ease,much to the phantom's jealousy. Despite being beyond horrible at shuffling,Kuroko is _really_ good at the game. The phantom,of course,won the game much to the other's dismay. A rematch was demanded. And it ended with the same result.

"Kuro-chin,I don't understand this game."

"And why is that so?"

"Even though Kuro-chin is so weak,he still won the game."

"Strength has nothing to do with poker,Murasakibara-kun."

"Mm...Maybe...the one I don't understand is Kuro-chin."

Kuroko raised a brow,this is something new.

"Kuro-chin is always so stubborn. You keep persisting me about basketball and even though I told you my reason so many times,you still didn't give up. Even when Aka-chin told you that winning is everything,"Kuroko winced slightly. "you still insist that is not."

" _I wonder...when would you give up,Kuro-chin_."

Kuroko's grip on the cards tightened. "I will never give up Murasakibara-kun."

"Kuro-ch-"

" _I will never give up_ ,"he repeated with more determination. "Not on you,not on Kise-kun,Aomine-kun,Midorima-kun,Akashi-kun... _Not on anyone_."

"...As I thought you are really stubborn,Kuro-chin~"

Kuroko chuckled,"Maybe so. But...my stubbornness is _the only thing keeping me sane and alive."_

* * *

"I will walk you to the train station,Murasakibara-kun."

"Eh~?Its okay"

"I insist. Treat it as a thanks for accompanying me."

"Hm...fine~"

Kuroko slipped on his sneakers and took an umbrella with him-you might never know,the weather have been getting quite unexpecting lately,before opening the door for the both of them.

The walk to the station was rather uneventful. Other then the occasional chirps of the birds,the sound of the wind and the sound of the cars moving along the road,it's rather quiet.

The two of them didn't spoke a single word. Unless you count the constant "Sorries" when Kuroko's shoulder bumped onto the other's arm. Though,Murasakibara probably didn't feel anything.

"Hey,Kuro-chin,"The giant broke the awkward silence as they walked up the stairs.

Kuroko ceased his fidgeting and cranes his neck to look at the other's face,"Yes?"

"..you said that you will not give up on any of us right?"

Kuroko was totally not expecting this. By now,he thought that Murasakibara would have already forgotten about their serious conversation earlier.

"I did."

Murasakibara hummed and stood behind the yellow line whilst staring at the incoming train and winced slightly at the screeching noises. He waited for the train to stop and when it did,Murasakibara didn't went in despite the doors were already opened.

"Murasakibara-kun?"

The said person turned to face the shorter male and ruffled his already messy hair softly and affectionately. Unlike most of the time,Kuroko didn't swat his hand away. Maybe it's because of the foreign tender look on the other's face that he couldn't protest. _The expression was enough for Kuroko to melt into his touch._

He gave the tealette a gentle smile,"I will be waiting then. To see how you would change our minds."

Kuroko gave him back a genuine smile,"Of course. I won't disappoint any of you."

With that,the purple head turned his back towards Kuroko and waved lazily before entering the train. Kuroko raised his hand tried to fix his messy hair while watching the train disappear from his sight.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Maybe there is still hope._

* * *

Kuroko felt his phone vibrating in his pocket when he was on his way home. He took out the object and placed it on his right ear without looking at the number(a horrible habit of his that needs to be changed).

"Hello,this is Kuroko Tetsuya speaking."

"Yo,Tetsu!"

"Aomine-kun?"

The day was certainly full of surprises for Kuroko.

* * *

And the chapter is done! I'm really sorry if this chapter doesn't satisfy you and is too short ;;;; I will try my best to make the future chapters longer(especially the one full of emotions hopefully)

The next chapter should be up by either next week or the week after(I want to update this story more frequently as compensate for delaying this chapter for two months plus)

The slight angst was really terribly done right? xD

 **Q/A,thank you section~!**

 **Daygon Yuuki:** Hnng,thank you so much!I love you too~ And I will try my best to update this more often ;;

 **RinFantasy:** Hohoho,I do wonder www thank you so much for you review and support~!

 **Kuroshiroryuu:** Thank you so much for your support~! And yes,I will do my best to make everything angsty so that we can all cry xD

 **awefanfic:** hoho~All of your questions will be answered soon in the later chapters,stay tune~!Thank you so much for your support :D

Thank so you much for all of the reviews,follows and faves! Till next time~~


	5. Forth Miracle

**Warning:Knowing that it's Aomine,you should know what to expect xD yep vulgars. Probably not as strong though,just those innocent swearing. Lots of dialogue again ;;;Like the dialogue game in this chapter is really strong ;;;**

I don't know what I just typed for like 99% of this chapter so I might rewrite it one day

 **I'm sorry if there are any mistakes,I didn't read this through ;;  
**

* * *

"Yo,Tetsu!"

"Aomine-kun?"

Kuroko was slightly surprised that Aomine would actually contact him. Ever since that day,he rarely did.

"What did you call me for?"

"Err...nothing!Just wondering if you wanna like...you know,hang out tomorrow?Satsuki just wouldn't shut up about going shopping with her,"Aomine cleared his throat and made a high pitch sound that was supposed to sound like momoi. "Tetsu-kun~And I somehow got dragged into it."

"...okay?"Kuroko was not sure on how to react nor reply.

"Okay?...err... so you wanna?"

"I think I'm free on that day. Still,it's kind of surprising that you agreed to go shopping with Momoi-San so easily."

"Dude,my Mai-chan magazines were at stake."

"Of course,why am I not surprised."

A low chuckle was heard through the phone,"So,tomorrow at 10? We will pick you up."

"Sure,see you tomorrow Aomine-kun."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Come on Tetsu!"Aomine shouted while jamming his finger onto the poor doorbell.

"Dai-chan,stop pressing on the doorbell! You will spoil it!"Momoi,being the reliable childhood friend,reprimanded him.

"I will if Tetsu comes out. Shouldn't he be up by now?"

"Yeah,he should. I mean,even Dai-chan managed to wake up on time."

"I will pretend I didn't hear that for now,"Aomine deadpanned,"God,Tetsu! Hurry up and open the dam-"

His sentence was cut off when he heard a loud thump.

"...you hear that right,Satsuki?"

"Of course I did!"

Momoi quickly lifted a flower pot placed nicely at the side of the door and grabbed the spared keys to unlock the door.

"Wait,how do you even know the spare keys are th-"

"Wait for us Tetsu-kun,we are coming!"

Momoi ignored Aomine's grunts and slammed opened the door. She quickly rushed in,with the tanned man following behind her with a scowl on his face.

"Oi,Satsuki!How dare you-"

He cut his on sentence when he saw the pink head standing still with a look of incredulity plastered on her face.

"...Satsuki?"he asked with concern.

Momoi lifted a shaky finger and pointed at a certain direction. Aomine followed the direction she pointed at and his eyes widened by a large fraction.

"Tet...su?"he whispered to himself in both uncertainty and disbelief.

There,on the floor,was the short tealette both Momoi and himself know of very well. He looked paler than he already was and he looked even weaker than before. As if he was glass,he looks vulnerable,breakable,... _fragile_.

"Tetsu!"

Momoi snapped out of her moment of shock at Aomine's sudden loud volume and they both ran to the body sprawled out on the wooden cold floor.

Aomine shook Kuroko violently while chanting his name like a mantra. Momoi tried to calm the other down,but it's not like she could control herself either.

"Ao...mine-kun..."

The tanned man's eyes lightened with hope. "Tetsu!"

"...ngh...stop...shaking me.."

He quickly ceased his actions and waited to see what the tealette would do next. Kuroko fluttered opened his eyes and blinked a few times before pushing himself up-with the help of the two childhood friends,and greeted them,"Hello,Aomine-kun,Momoi-San."

Momoi sighed in relief that the other was alright before greeting back. Aomine on the other hand however,felt conflicted.

"Hello my ass Tetsu! Why are you even lying on the floor?! I thought...I thought you were dead!"

Kuroko grimaced at Aomine's choice of words,"Please mind your manners Aomine-kun. Also to answer your question,I wasn't lying on the floor."

"Then what were you doing? Sky-diving?"

"Aomine-kun,it's not possible to sky dive when you are already on the ground. I fell asleep while I was on my way to make breakfast."

"Tetsu-kun fell asleep on the way to make breakfast?Thats so...that's so...

"Stupid?"Aomine completed the sentence.

Cute!"

He rolled his eyes inwardly and looked at the bluenette with a worried expression,"You alright,Tetsu?How did you fall asleep on the way though?"

Kuroko nodded,"I'm fine,thank you for your concern. I think it's because I didn't get enough sleep yesterday."

Aomine raised a brow,"Don't you always sleep well? I mean you gave me lectures about the importance of sleeping quite a few times."

"Maybe I was too excited for this day. It has been a while since we last went out together after all."

Aomine looked at Kuroko with a surprised face before bursting into laughter,"What are you talking about Tetsu? You know we can always hang out anytime and anywhere you want right?"

The phantom smiled fondly,"Right."

He gave Kuroko a grinned before standing up,"Well,now that that is taken care of,"he fixed the tealette's atrocious bed hair and reached out a hand. "Let's go,shall we?"

"Yes."Kuroko grabbed onto the hand and stood up. Aomine's hand was rough-seeing as how he was a basketball player,yet,it was warm. It was a weird sensation.

"Oi,Satsuki!"He called out to the woman who was giggling to herself in the corner. "We are going now,hurry up and get up!"No response. Aomine clicked his tongue and dragged Momoi out of the house-much to her dismay. He ignored her whines of protest and threatens and just dug his ear with his right pinky.

"Aomine-kun,that's not how you treat women."

"Tetsu-kun is right!Geez,Dai-chan,unlike Tetsu-kun who is a gentleman,you are just a piece of bread!"

"Yeah,yeah whatever."

* * *

"So,"Kuroko started,"where exactly are we going?"

"Dunno,ask Satsuki."

"I swear I just told you not long ago,Dai-chan."she sighed. "We are going to the newly opened mall! Ki-chan said there is lots of good-looking clothes!"

"In case you are not aware Satsuki,Tetsu-"he jerked a thumb at the tealette,then,to himself."-and I,are dudes."

"Which is why I brought you two along!I wonder what two basketball idiots would do if they heard about a street basketball competition going on behind this very shopping centre~"

The said basketball idiots' ears perked up at that.

Aomine gulped,"what's the prize?"

Momoi grinned largely. _Her plan worked_. "It's a pair of LeBron James shoes."

The navy head's eyes twinkled in excitement,"We are winning this,Tetsu."

"Of course. Thank you for letting us know about this competition,Momoi-san."

"No problem,Tetsu-kun!"

With that,the two males ran to the basketball court with Momoi bidding them good bye.

' _Hopefully this goes well_.'were her last thoughts before heading off to shop for clothes.

* * *

"Geh! Why are there so many people!"Aomine managed to say while pushing through the swarm of people.

"It can't be helped,LeBron James is a popular brand after all."Kuroko said while getting through the swarm of people with ease.

"Which is why we are definitely getting those shoes!"Aomine used all his strength to push the people away and managed to get out. He collapsed on the floor after that whilst trying to catch his breath.

"...hah...finally out."

Aomine closed his eyes for a moment. And when he opened them once again,a familiar tealette appeared in his vision.

"Are you alright,Aomine-kun?"

He let out a unmanly scream and scooted away from Kuroko. He put a hand on top of chest to calm his heart down. "T-t-Tetsu!?"

"Yes?"

"... _sigh._ I haven't experience that in such a long time."

"Do you actually like being scared?"Kuroko joked.

"Of course not! It's just that.. I'm like being... You know,nostalgic?"

"I surprised you know that word,the world must be ending."

"Hey!"

Kuroko chuckled,"I'm just joking. We better hurry up before the registeration ends."

Realizing that fact,Aomine wiped his sweat away and quickly got up.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Let's do this,Tetsu!"  
_

* * *

 _"Welcome,dear participants! Do you want to prove yourselves that you are the best in basketball? Well,now's the chance! Most people should have already known the prize,which is probably another reason why you chose to take part in this competition,but I'm repeating it! The prize is:A pair of LeBron James shoes! Isn't this wonderful? Now,enough talking,let us start the competition! Do your best everyone! Our first two pairs are:Satoru and Yuuya pair versus Aomine and Kuroko pair!"_

Cheers resounded around the basketball court. Everyone was eager to find out which pair would win.

"Heh,we are the ones getting the shoes. You and your partner hav- Wait,where is your partner even?"Satoru asked. Single players should not be qualified for this competition.

Aomine smirked,"My partner's right here dude."

Satoru squinted his eyes at the area the navy head claimed his partner was at.

"There's no one there,don't be delu-"

"Look closer."

Satoru squinted even harder and finally,he saw a mob of light teal hair.

"Hello."

"What the hell!?"both Satoru and Yuuya exclaimed.

"Hey,"The referee spoke,"stop talking and making lots of noise. We are starting."

The two male tried their best to overcome their shock. They hope that they can concentrate in the game.

"Tip-off!"the referee blew his whistle and the fierce match began.

As expected,Aomine got the ball and he slam it at Kuroko's direction. Kuroko caught the ball and dribbled towards the hoop. Due to his horrible dribbling skills,Yuuya caught up easily with his abnormal speed(though still slower than Aomine)and stole it away. He was not even half near the other hoop when Aomine stole the ball back and ran to the hoop and dunk it in.

Satoru,Yuuya and the audiences' gape in awe,thinking how was it possible for a middle schooler to perform a dunk. Well,Aomine's height probably already created their doubts enough.

Satoru and Yuuya quickly snapped back into reality and proceeded to stop the navy head-completely forgetting about a certain phantom player. They only soon realize their mistake when they saw Aomine passing the ball to thin air-or so they thought. The ball curved and got caught by Aomine who ran past the other pair when they were trying to figure out how did the ball curve. It continued for a few minutes,until Yuuya remembered the invisible player.

"Satoru! It's the invisible boy!"

Hearing that,Satoru scanned through the court and tried to locate the phantom while Yuuya blocks Aomine,but to no avail.

' _Shit_.' He cursed inwardly.

Just then,he heard the sound of the whistle.

"End of Match! Aomine and Kuroko pair wins!"

Satoru turned to the score board,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

4-26

Their crushing defeat. Satoru ignored Yuuya's attempts in cheering him up and just simply stared at the other duo.

 _'Who exactly are these...these...monsters?'  
_

* * *

 _"_ That was so easy."Aomine yawned.

"You shouldn't underestimate your opponents,Aomine-kun."

"Whatever."

Aomine walked a few steps forward,"Ah,wait. I almost forgot." He jogged back to Kuroko and raised his sweaty fist.

"A little bird whispered to me that you seem to miss doing this."he simply stated.

Kuroko lightened up and rubbed his eyes-hoping that he was not tearing up,before raising his own fist too. They gave each other warm smiles of their own, _and their fists bumped_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _That little bird is right,as always_."

* * *

"So...what should we do about this?"Aomine asked.

They had won the competition and got the pair of shoes they wanted. But the thing was,it was only _one pair._

 _"_ Rock paper scissors?"the tanned man tried suggesting.

Kuroko shook his head,"I think Aomine-kun should have it. Treat it as your birthday present."

"Tetsu,I appreciate your feelings but my birthday is still months away."

"An advance birthday present then."

"Nonono,the point is Tetsu, _you_ should have it. You have been dying to get these shoes,haven't you?"

"I believe that was you,Aomine-kun."Kuroko deadpanned.

"...that's...not a lie...but-"

"Then you have it."

"Bu-"

"I insist. Besides,I already got what I wanted other than the shoes. _And it's something much more important."_

 _"_ And that is..?"

Kuroko gave Aomine a secretive smile,"It's a secret."

"Urgh...Tetsu being Tetsu. Fine,I will take the shoes."Aomine grumbled.

"Good. Now let us go meet up with Momoi-san."

"I bet you she bought bags of clothes. Just wait and see."

* * *

"Tetsu-kun,Dai-chan~!"

"Hello Momoi-san."

Aomine moved closer to Kuroko and whispered in his ear,"See,I told you she's gonna buy bags of clothes."

Which was true. The pink head have bags hung around both of her arms and each one had _at least_ 12 bags.

"So,how was the competition?"

"Heh,we won of course!"Aomine boasted.

"I can see that! What I meant is erm...if you two...er...nevermind! You two must be hungry right? Let's hit Maji Burger!"Momoi said happily.

"Ah,wait. Natures' calling."

"Seriously,Dai-chan."

"Excuse you woman,my urinary system are still intact okay?"

Momoi rolled her eyes and let out a long sigh,"Make it quick."

With that,Aomine ran to the nearest toilet without pausing in his tracks.

"Momoi-san."

"What is it,Tetsu-kun?"She asked sweetly-a total contrast to her previous behavior.

"Momoi-san's real intention in inviting Aomine-kun and I out...was to mend our relationship,right?"

Momoi bit her lips. "...you caught me,Tetsu-kun. Yes,that was my intention."

"...Thank you very much,Momoi-san."Kuroko said. He really meant it.

She gave him a slight smile,"You don't have to thank me,I only did what I think was right. Dai-chan's behavior have been worrying me for quite a while and seeing you two-the best friends,the light and shadow duo of Teiko,drifting apart,"she paused for a while."It's just...kind of painful to stand and watch without doing anything."

"I still have to thank you Momoi-san. During the match,we somewhat got closer once again."

Momoi lightened,"Really?That's...that's...too good to be true."

"Don't worry Momoi-San,I will definitely change Aomine-kun back to himself. I promise."

"Thank you,Tetsu-kun. I will be waiting."

Kuroko gave the girl a smile. He wasn't quite sure,if what he did,was right. He was scared. Scared that he couldn't keep his promise. Scared that he would break this promise. After all,he really didn't have much time left. The reason he gave to Aomine and Momoi when they found him on the floor was a half truth half lie. It was true that he couldn't sleep well the previous night. The main reason though,was because of the devastating news he got from the doctor through a phone call after he had hung up with Aomine yesterday.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _The time he have,was lessened._

"Ah,Dai-chan is finally back!"

Kuroko snapped out of his daze and turned to Aomine,"Welcome back. You sure took your time."

"Yeah...sure..."Aomine replied.

The tealette raised a brow at the other's sudden weird behaviour. He was about to question him when Momoi pulled the both of them to Maji Burger.

* * *

"Welcome to Maji Burger. What do the both of you want?"the cashier,as expected,didn't notice Kuroko.

"I want set A,hmm...17-"

"25. Teriyaki hamburgers."Aomine cut Momoi's sentence.

"I want a vanilla milkshake please."

"1 set A,25...Teriyaki burgers and a vanilla milkshake. Understood,please take a seat. A waiter will serve soon after."

The trio found seats near the window and sat there. They were wrapped in an awkward silence.

"...So..."Aomine started,"how have you been doing lately,Tetsu?"

"I'm...doing well..I guess?"Aomine was definitely acting weird.

"No,not like that. Like...how have you been feeling?"

"...Well?"

Aomine sighed exasperatedly and smacked his forehead with his palm. "This is getting no where."he mumbled to himself.

Just then,the food came and they all ate in silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Probably the most awkward lunch Kuroko ever had in his entire life.

The tealette sighed.

* * *

"Goodbye,Tetsu-kun! Be careful on your way home!"

"Same to you Momoi-san,Aomine-kun."

Kuroko gave them a smile before turning away to get back to his lonely house. He continued walking while sipping onto his vanilla milkshake-his third one,unknowing of the suspicious look Aomine was giving him.

* * *

-Earlier when Aomine excused himself-

"Urgh,that woman sure is troublesome."he muttered to himself on his way to the toilet.

"Huh,Aomine?"

The said person looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened slightly. "Nijimura-senpai?"

"Oh,so it's really you. How's life?"

"Full of annoying woman screaming 'Tetsu-kun~'every single god damn time."He replied while digging his left ear.

"...you mean Momoi right?"

"Who else?"

"...anyways,what are you doing here?"

"Got dragged here by Satsuki. Even got Tetsu into this."

"I suspected Momoi would be here but Kuroko?He's here huh..."

Noting the uncertain look on the senior's face,Aomine asked,"What's wrong?"

"No...it's just that...is Kuroko alright?Like,did he mention anything about not feeling well?"

"No?Well,when Satsuki and I went to fetch him,we kinda saw him on the floor. But he ap-"

"Excuse me but, he _what_?"

"I was getting there. He apparently fell asleep there on his way to the kitchen. Said he didn't sleep well last night."

"Wait,hold on. Doesn't everything sound suspicious?"

"Really?I mean I can kind of understand how he feels,I tend to fall asleep when I walk out of my room."

"...Of course. It's you after all. _Sigh_. What I meant is that knowing Kuroko,he wouldn't just fall asleep on the floor even if he didn't sleep well. He would at least get up,right?"

"That's...true."

"Aomine."

"W-what?"Not like he would ever admit it but he felt kind of nervous now.

"Look,what I'm about to tell you,it's better if you don't tell anyone. It's kind of...not confirmed yet but it's best if you just keep it to yourself."

Aomine gulped harshly,"Okay..."

Nijimura took a deep breath. "Last time when I went to the hospital to visit my father,I went out to get a drink for myself and I bumped into Doctor Midorima,you know,Midorima's father?"

Aomine nodded. The ravenette continued.

"He...kind of gave me a warning."

Aomine's eyes narrowed. _A warning_?

"He told me to look out for Kuroko,like if he suddenly collapsed during practice for a very long time or something."

"...Why did he tell you that though?Isn't Akashi the current captain?"

"I asked him the same. He said that if he told Akashi,he wouldn't want to be kept in the dark and he will definitely find out everything. He probably wouldn't handle it well either."

There was silence between them for a few seconds before Nijimura opened his mouth again,"And here's the main part. Doctor Midorima said..."

Aomine's eyes widened.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _What_?"was all he managed to let out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"The poor young boy,first a year and now...he doesn't have much time,only six months left. What a pitiful soul."Those words,were said with a sorrowful face.  
_

* * *

And chapter 5 is done! Phew,all the dialogues xD

If anyone was wondering about Satoru and Yuuya,well,they are just random people with random names XD I needed opponents but I don't want to use any of the other canon characters soo...also I cnt write Bball scene

This chapter is a little bit rushed so I'm sorry about that ;;;; Ahhhhh,next is Akashi's turn! Finally the akakuro fluff before all the angst xD The next chapter might take a while as I need to figure out how to make the akakuro fluff...fluffy...with a tint of angst...what am I even saying?

Also,I'm really sorry if you reviewed and I didn't reply ;; it probably ate it. But please do review again! I really appreciate it :)

 **Q and A/thank you section~!**

 **Daygon Yuuki:** Wish granted~!xD

 **KuroShiroRyuu** :I actually did plan out a few endings. Hmm...there is one with a plot twist,there is one that makes everyone confuse,there is one that is happy,they is one that is devastating,there is one that is bittersweet,there is also one which I have no idea what am I thinking about and probably a lot more! Hopefully the ending would not be a typical one but rather a special one~!

 **Whatnameshallitake** :D'awww,thank you so much~!

 **Guest** :Most likely xD I will try to make a mixture of both though~!

 **Kookie** :Thank yo so much,sweetie 3 I'm glad that you like how Mukkun is xD MuraKuro is one of the pairings that I ship that is kind of underrated so I'm glad that you are starting to ship them~! Don't forget though,this fanfic is going more to the akakuro direction(but still friendship because I cannot with romance ;; I will try though)Thank you for your support~!

 **LizzyWizzie** :hahaha xDD I have to admit,the title was really random. I didn't know what was I thinking at that moment xD

Thank you so much for all of the reviews,follows and favs! Even if you are a ghost reader~! I really appreciate all of it :DD see you all soon~!


End file.
